


What happened next

by BuffyImpala20



Series: What happened next [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Injury, Dead Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Fluff, Shower with Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyImpala20/pseuds/BuffyImpala20
Summary: After Dean's death, Sam goes back to college, where he meets the reader."He raised an eyebrow and got serious for a moment. "I'm old, uh?"Sam simply got up and headed for the counter, he paid the bill while waiting for you.For a moment you thought you might have really offended him, but once you got out of the pub he took you by surprise,pushing you against the wall. The feeling of having him pressed to your body was something you had often thought about. And it was even better than you imagined.Sam kept your hand firmly above your head and started lifting up your dress, touching your upper thigh. In the meantime he never took his eyes off of yours.Sam leaned in for a kiss and your lips touched for the very first time."





	1. Chapter One

It has been 12 years since Dean died. A ghoul finally got to him during a fight. Once again Sam was broken and tried to bring him back, but nobody was there to help. Lucifer and Jack were ultimately trapped in the other world fighting Michael. Rowena and Mary died trying to stop Lucifer from turning Jack. Cass and Gabriel were human. Chuck and Amara never showed up. Sam was powerless, for the first time in his life.

Sam got back to school once he gave up looking for a way to bring Dean back. For a very long time he had felt his brother by his side, but Sam was never able to talk to him. He was sure Dean was there, especially during the long nights spent on the Impala, watching the sky. Two beers opened, one in his hand and the other one on the hood of baby, just for his brother. One morning Sam woke up and he felt his brother was gone, probably he gave up resisting the reaper's offer.

Sam was 38 when he got back to college and at first it wasn't easy to get back on track. Classes, notes, professors, deadlines, finals. One thing that was easy was to get back to his law books, though. Research was his thing and he used to spend endless hours at the library, not even studying, but often looking into an interesting topic the professor briefly mentioned during a class.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" these were the words Sam heard you pronounce the first time you two met. He heard your voice even before he saw your face. It was a late night at the library and you were revising your notes on International Human Rights when the laptop suddenly decided to basically die. You pressed every button on your keyboard praying for a miracle when behind one of the shelves a man appeared: black glasses, long hair, light beard, a dark shirt and jeans.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked kindly.  
"Actually, I do. It seems like my laptop gave up on me."  
"Can I take a look at that?"  
"Yes, please." You nervously stood up while he pulled up a chair next to yours. You watched him as he tried to fix the thing.  
"I'm really sorry if I distracted you from your work."  
"Don't worry. My research doesn't seem to be progressing anyway. Where you working on something?"  
"My IHR notes."  
"Ouch, that course is quite demanding."  
"That's why I'm at the library at 11 p.m." You politely smiled at each other.  
"So, what do you teach?" You asked him.  
"Teach? I'm not a professor. I'm a student."  
At that moment you would have loved to have a shovel and dig a hole to bury yourself in. "I'm sorry. I just-"  
"That's ok. I know that considering my age I don't look like the ordinary college student." He smiled at you and at the same time the screen glared with a blue light.  
"There you go!"  
"Thank you so much, uhm..."  
"Sam, my name is Sam. Sam Winchester."  
You offered him your hand. "Well, nice to meet you, Sam Winchester. I'm Y/N."  
You often think back to the moment your hands touched for the first time. You remember the warmth of his skin and you apologizing for your freezing cold fingers.  
"I'm going to get a cup of coffee to warm me up. I'd like to buy you one, as a thank you."  
"There's no need to. I was leaving anyway. Thank you, though."  
You said goodbye to each other and watched him disappear behind the shelves as you went to get your coffee, which, as usual, ended up being hot chocolate.  
When you got back you found a Post-it on your laptop. "Call me if it gives you any troubles. The coffee would be on me. 202 571 2003. S.".

During the next few days you didn't think about calling him, but you met him at the student office and when you both decided the line was too long, you went for a walk around the campus.  
You talked for hours and skipped a couple of classes, "doesn't matter" you thought. You were fascinated by everything he said. Sam talked a lot about his life on the road: trip after trip, bets and occasional jobs to earn money. You could see he was nostalgic of his lifestyle, but you soon learned that what he really missed was his brother.  
"I'm sorry about your loss. What happened, if I may ask?"  
"He had an accident on a job."  
"I see. Why did you start traveling in the first place?"  
"Well, after my mom died, my dad didn't want to stay in the same house. One day he just packed up and left with us. Dean told me about that, I was so young I don't even remember."  
"After you dad, you two never thought about putting down roots somewhere?"  
"Actually, we didn't. During our time around the States we had the chance to meet and help a lot of people. I couldn't give that up."  
While you two talked Sam kept looking at the mug in front of him, almost distracted, as if he was lost in those memories.

After a few weeks you started spending more time together, even though you had different classes you still appreciated studying in each other’s company. Your friends were curious and surprised when they found out about your friendship with a guy 15 years older than you, but that wasn't a problem to you. You thought Sam was even more interesting because of that. Sometimes he teased you about your lack of knowledge in music, you didn’t know those songs that according to him where the "classics". You were actually shocked the time you found the shoe box filled with tapes on his desk. There was also a stereo right there next to it. Out of curiosity you wanted to listen to one of the cassettes.  
"How do I make this thing open?" You sounded irritated.  
Sam came over shaking his head. You handed him the Metallica tape. "No, no. I've got something better for you" He looked around the room and took a tape out A few seconds later a Bon Jovi song started playing, after a few notes you recognized it.  
"Living on a prayer. Nice."  
"You're not hopeless after all! I thought Beyoncé and Ed Sheeran had completely taken over your brain" Sam teased.  
You gave him a little punch on the shoulder "Hey, I'm a basic bitch. Kill me." You both laughed.

During the first months of your friendship you had noticed that Sam was mostly a loner, a private guy. He didn't like crowds and every time he was surrounded by people he always seemed to be on the lookout.  
Once or twice you saw Sam with a guy with black hair, but it was just for a few minutes, then the stranger would get in the car and leave. It was one of those vintage cars that you usually see at a rally or something.  
It took you a while to work up the courage to ask Sam out, since he'd never shown any real interest. You had been thinking about it for a while and one day you finally blurted it out.  
"So, I was thinking... Would you like to go on a date? We've been spending a lot of time together-"  
"I'd love to." Sam smiled.  
Even though he seemed happy to accept, the night of your first date he was nervous.  
"Y/N/N, I'm glad we got to do this, but I've been thinking about it. Are you sure you don't have a problem with... Well... My age? I know it might sound stupid, but I saw the way your friends look at me sometimes."  
This really cracked you up. "Sam, do you know why my friends look at you?! You're attractive as hell, plus you have that nerd thing going on!"  
He seemed embarrassed and confused. "The nerd thing?"  
"You now, smart is sexy. And the long hair are a bonus. Anyway, I love spending time with old people, so you're good!" You chuckled.  
He raised an eyebrow and got serious for a moment. "I'm old, uh?"  
Sam simply got up and headed for the counter, he paid the bill while waiting for you.  
For a moment you thought you might have really offended him, but once you got out of the pub he took you by surprise,pushing you against the wall. The feeling of having him pressed to your body was something you had often thought about. And it was even better than you imagined.  
Sam kept your hand firmly above your head and started lifting up your dress, touching your upper thigh. In the meantime he never took his eyes off of yours.  
Sam leaned in for a kiss and your lips touched for the very first time. His lips were soft, but decisive. It was deep, slow and hot... So hot. When he let go your mouth was still aching for his. "Not bad for an old guy, uh?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sam lead you to the bathroom, where he turned on the water, undressed you and put you under the shower. He took off his clothes soaked in blood and left them on the floor. You watched him move around you as he was afraid to scare you off: he was slow and careful around you."

Chapter Two

After that night you were inseparable. You spent all of your free time together and it wasn’t long before you moved into his flat. You discovered that he had some weird ass books about the “Supernatural”, lores, and “the forces of darkness”… But hey, we all have our guilty pleasures. Sometimes Sam liked to read to you a few pages from those volumes while you were organizing your closet or something. You used to admire his big hands while he was flipping through the pages and you smiled looking at the little wrinkle on his forehead, the one that made an appearance every time he was really focused on what he was doing. Sam still doesn’t like that little detail about himself, it makes him feel old.

You didn’t mind listening to him reading his books, his voice was one of the things you most loved about your boyfriend, but you pretty much thought that those books were written by some nut jobs. That was until the moment a demon showed up at your door.

That night you went to answer the door and a guy was standing there. The stranger asked you if Sam Winchester lived there and you called out to your boyfriend.

When Sam got to the door, a grin appeared on the guy’s face.

“So, that’s true. Sam Winchester retired with this bitch!”

“Excus-” you wanted to defend yourself, but Sam grabbed your arm and put you behind him in one quick movement.

“Who are you?” Sam looked like he was ready to fight.

“Oh Sammy, Sammy…” Hearing those words Sam muscles got even more tense. “You spent most of your life hunting us down, don’t be surprised if now we simply return the favor.” Three more guys appeared behind the stranger and for a moment you really thought you saw his eyes turn black.

Sam made a few steps back, still holding on to your arm, as the guys entered the apartment. For a brief moment you looked at Sam, he was always so sweet and gentle with you… Seeing him like this was new, and intimidating. You were almost scared and you hoped the guys were too.

Sam stopped backing away, a sort of crooked smile was on his face.

It looked like two of the guys couldn’t walk anymore and one said: “There’s a trap.” The other two stopped when Sam picked up a vase filled with water and flowers.

The scene started to seem absurd.

“Yes, you know what’s in here.” Sam threatened.

“So, you’re not retired after all. What? You can’t relax anymore after a ghoul got to tear apart and eat your brother?”

You looked horrified at your boyfriend “Sam, what is he-?”

“Do you remember that time I was reading to you? What I told you about that collection knife in the box? It’s time to go get it.” He let go of your arm and threw the vase against one of them. It broke and his skin started burning.

“You kept acid in our gardenias?!” You were in shock, but Sam yelled to go get the knife, so you ran to the living room cabinet while he started fighting one of the guys.

When you handed Sam the blade he was hurt and bleeding, but was able to stab the two guys. Some sort of red glare came out of their eyes as they died.

The other two were still standing there, apparently they couldn’t move. Sam was breathing heavily when he got to you.

“Not acid, babe. Just holy water. They’re demons.” Sam lovingly put his bloody hand on your shoulder, trying to understand what you were thinking.

“Oh, holy water. Of course. Who doesn’t keep holy water on hand, just as a precaution? What?! You knew they were coming? What are you, some kind of… of demon slayer? Oh my God this is all real. The things you read to me. Dean was… you told me you “helped people” during your trips. I thought you meant gardening or something!…” You went on and on for about five minutes straight. You were spinning. Your heart was beating so loud you thought it would come out of your chest any second now.

“Babe, you’re rambling. Calm down. Calm down, please, Y/N/N.”

“Dude, looks like you broke your bitch.” The demon insulted you again and Sam’s jaw clenched.

“Ok, that’s the second time” He tighten the grip around the knife’s handle, got closer to the guy, twisted his arm and stabbed him in the neck.

The fourth guy was the last one standing. Sam asked if there was anyone else coming for him while threatening the demon with the knife. He shook his head and your boyfriend killed him too.

Four dead bodies, blood everywhere. Sam walked towards you and sat next to you on the floor. He took the phone out of his pocket and texted “911″ to a certain Cass.

He took your hands in his “Babe, I’m sorry. I hoped this part of my life was over. I thought I could move on with you… I didn’t think they could find me anymore after the spell I performed.”

“The spell you performed. Obviously.” You kept looking around in horror, unable to make sense out of the events of the last ten minutes. Sam watched your eyes wondering around the room and helped you up. He knew he had to take you away from all of that.

Sam lead you to the bathroom, where he turned on the water, undressed you and put you under the shower. He took off his clothes soaked in blood and left them on the floor. You watched him move around you as he was afraid to scare you off: he was slow and careful around you.

You were both naked in the shower, wet, one pushed against the other, but there was nothing sexual about it. You started crying with your face against his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around you and waited for you to calm down a bit.

You remained quiet for a long time while helping Sam to wash the blood off of his hair. He was sweet, kind, the same guy you fell in love with. He couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes, he was afraid something had changed between the you two.

The reality was that now you understood a lot more about Sam, but you wanted to know everything. After you got out of the shower you sat on the bed and Sam on the armchair, still in your towels.

“Tell me” you asked.

Sam talked for a long time. Once he started it was like the words were pouring out of him, like a confession to a priest: he told you about Mary, Jess and John, he told you about Azazel and Lilith. You were shocked hearing about how Sam died and how Dean sold his soul to make him come back to life. He explained that Dean went to Hell and that Cass saved him. He told you everything about his angel friend, about Meg and Ruby, about Lucifer and Michael, the Cage, the Leviathans, Purgatory, Heaven, Crowley, Metatron, the trials, the Mark of Cain, Amara, God, Jack. It broke your heart when he talked about Charlie, al that guilt in his eyes… He told you about Dean’s death by the hand of a ghoul.

You both lost track of time and you were brought back to real life only when the bell rang. Your heart dropped to your stomach, you were afraid some other… Demon might have found you.

Sam quickly put on some clothes and asked you to do the same. He noticed your look and told you not to worry, but he took a gun from under the mattress.

“Really?!” You sounded alarmed.

“Uhm… Sorry. It’s always been there. It’s just a precaution.” He smiled.


End file.
